In recent years, for the purpose of preventing global warming, it is demanded to reduce CO2 released into the atmosphere. For example, switching into a solar system that uses a pn junction type silicon solar cell on the roof of house is proposed, however, the monocrystalline, polycrystalline and amorphous silicon used in the silicon solar cell faces the problem that high temperature and high vacuum condition is required in the manufacturing process thereof.
On the other hand, an organic thin film solar cell which is one aspect of a photoelectric conversion device can omit the high temperature and high vacuum process used in the manufacturing process of a silicon solar cell, and can be produced with a low cost only by a coating process, and hence recently attracts attention. As a polymer compound used in the organic thin film solar cell, a polymer compound containing repeating unit (A) and repeating unit (B):
is described in WO 2007/011739.
However, in a photoelectric conversion device having an organic layer containing the aforementioned polymer compound, the photoelectric conversion efficiency is not necessarily sufficient.